I'm Giving Up On You
by JazzieBaTazzy
Summary: Where some one-shots, drabbles, and what have you will be loaded for BH6. Some Slight Parental!Tadashi, and maybe even some Dark!Hiro It's all just kind of random ideas that I've decided to write down!
1. Honey Tea

**Honey Flavored Tea**

Hiro watched his brother pace the floor in annoyance. Tadashi groaned as he watched his phone waiting for a response. It had only been a few minutes since he had accidentally sent a text to the wrong person, and the one who had received it had yet to reply.

"I can't believe," Hiro smirked knowingly at his older brother as he turned back to fidget and meddle with Megabot. "That you actually did that." A snort escaped as he thought of the all too funny, and totally Un-Tadashi transpiration.

"Shut up," Tadashi whined heavily as he collapsed on his brother's bed. A heavy blush covered his cheeks as he staired at the roof. He had only meant to falsely send the text message to Honey, at least, that was until his brother had come in the room startling the older Hamada. He wasn't even paying attention as he turned to glare heavily at his brother, during which, his hands had brushed over the touch screen just right to send the message.

"Tadashi," Baymax beeped from the corner stepping out of his case. "It is impolite to tell someone to shut up. You may cause them emotional turmoil."

"That's right," Hiro cackled from his computer chair as he leaned back a bit too far. Tadashi smirked giving his brother just the slightest kick to the shin, sending the fourteen year old toppling into the corner just between his bed and desk. Hiro yelped flailing his arms and tugging his lamp down with him. "Ow! Tadashi!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax buzzed as he wobbled over to Hiro carefully. Hiro huffed unamused by his brother's laughing and reached up to tackle his brother on the bed. Tadashi grunted falling off the other side, causing the health care bot to waddle over to his side. "On a scale of one to ten," The poor white ball didn't even get a chance to finish before Tadashi had Hiro in a head lock just tight enough to make Hiro panic, but not to hurt him.

"Tadashi?" A soft hispanic voice called out before a rapping on the door was heard. "Um...Hiro?" Hiro grinned teasingly at his older brother as he hopped up from the floor and grabbed his hoodie.

"Hi Honey, bye Honey!" He stuck his tongue out at his brother as he dashed past the tall blonde standing in the door way warily. Tadashi felt the heat rise back to his face as he attempted to stand, but slipped on Megabot finding himself on the carpeted floor once more.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain Tadashi?" The health care bot hummed happily as he helped his patient from the floor. Without missing a beat, Tadashi claimed he was happy with his care and watched akwardly as the bot deflated in the corner.

"So," Honey blushed softly and held up her phone waving it lightly. "I, um, got your message." The heat reached the tip of her ears as she kept her eyes on the floor; unwilling to catch Tadashi's eyes.

"Oh," He cocked his head before his face turned as red as Hiro's did when Tadashi had given him the talk. "Ooh," He moaned and burried his face into his hands, "S-sorry...that...er...that was never supposed to send." He pushed himself to his feet and fidgeted akwardly as he looked at anything but Honey. The whole situation was turning into an akward mess. It reminded Tadashi of the first time he had ever confessed to someone. He was an adult now, why on earth was it still so akward?

"I...perhaps we could talk over some tea downstairs?" Honey grabbed a pale strand of hair and ran her fingers over. Tadashi quickly nodded before grabbing his sweater, and slipping his slippers on before leading his blonde friend back down the stairs and into the Lucky Cat. "So, what made you decide to send it?" She hummed softly trying to keep her anxiety down a minimum. It wasn't that she didn't like Tadashi, on the contrary really, she'd had a crush on him for a while. But, with as often as she tried to flirt, she was just beginnign to accept that nothing more was going to come of their friendship other than just that.

"I," Tadashi keened slightly as he ordered at the counter bouncing from foot to foot, a habit that seemed predominant in the Hamada males. "It was an accident. I hadn't been meaning to send it, but Hiro came in, and then I just...It was an accident. You can act like it never happened, ya know?" Tadashi turned to face the hispanic female in a mild panic. He felt sick, as if stones were settling in his stomach, while the butterflies were trying to make his chest fly. He was being pulled in two seperate directions, and he felt as though it was going to make him vomit.

"Tadashi," She sighed softly and rested a thin hand on his shoulder. It was a comfort, but it sent the butterflies in his stomach rolling. "It's okay," She giggled softly and sighed with almost relief before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I like you too," She blushed and looked down at his hand before entangling her fingers in his.

A wave of relief settled over Tadashi as he pulled her into a side hug. "So...would you like to go out with me then?" He chuckled akwardly as Honey giggled looking up at him and rolling her eyes softly.

A heavy squeal from the corner quickly alerted the two to Aunt Cass' presence as she launched into a tight hug, enveloping the two in her tight grasp. "I'm so happy! It's about time! I always knew it would be either you or Gogo, thank god it was you! I mean, not that Gogo is bad, but she's more like Hiro. And then that would just be a bit weird if Tadashi was dating the female version of his little brother!"

"It is common in Japanese culture for older brother's to have a brother complex," Fred chirped from the corner of the cafe. Tadashi had to take a startling moment to wonder when his other blonde friend had snuck in. "It usually makes them super awesome heroes because the villain always goes after the baby sibling!" He grinned and winked heavily at Tadashi. The heat quickly rose to the tip of his ears.

"Oh jeez," Tadashi sighed and placed his face back in the palm of his hands. A ringing bell behind him sent the Hamada's heart a flutter.

"Two Honey teas, order 194, two honey teas!" The clerk called out looking over at the forming group.

"Oh, how perfect! You already have a couple name!" Aunt Cass giggled happily as she rushed over to the counter to grab the refreshments and bring them to the table for the new couple.


	2. Waiting for you Both

**Waiting For You Both**

Cass sighed heavily as she pushed soap suds around on the plate. She had given up on actively cleaning it about five rounds ago. Tadashi had called earlier claiming that there was an emergency at SFIT and he would be on his way home shortly with Hiro. That had been well over an hour ago, and her nerves were starting to fray and fly away like stray leaves.

The sweets case was definitely calling her name, almost begging her to open it and gorge away her nerves. Sirens blared all over the city making her tension rise. Giving up on washing the plate, she stumbled into the closes café and turned on the customer T.V to the news. At the moment, she was getting more information from the strangers through the lenses than her own nephews.

Her heart dropped down into her stomach as she turned the television off and worked her way back into the kitchen. She couldn't stand the thought of her nephews being trapped in whatever danger was going down at the school. The empty silence of the house was like a deafening roar as she thought back on all of the laughter the small throats had bubbled up.

Cass hadn't realized that she had slipped off down memory lane until she noticed the bright red and blue lights flashing just outside the house. Her stomached dropped so far, she wondered if she were nothing more than a bottomless pit. The door opened as the uniformed officer climbed out and looked over the warm blue tones of the Luck Cat Café.

"Don't do this," Cass whispered heavily to whoever was listening as she watched the man come up the walk way. She gripped at her chest as the panic settled, and found herself jumping in surprise when the man's thick hands rap on the door. "Please, no." The poor woman had to fight the tears that were quickly swelling in her eyes as she opened the door as calmly as she could.

"Cass Hamada?" The voice was deep, authorative; it didn't match the man's features at all. Cass simply nodded slightly nauseated as he sighed heavily. "Good. Is Hiro Hamada here? I need to speak with him."

She could have laughed with relief, but that would have been rude. Instead Cass found herself sinking to the floor, her knees having gave out with the weight being lifted. The officer wasn't here to tell her that her boys were dead, or that there had been some other horrible accident.

"No," Her voice cracked softly as she brushed soft chocolate bangs from her face. "He's not here right now…I haven't heard from them since this afternoon. They were at their school. They said there was some kind of emergency." She looked up at the officer , pleading heavily with her face for him to tell her that everything was fine; that there would be nothing for her to worry about and that her nephews would be walking through that door at any minute.

The officer tensed ever so slightly, his jaw locking itself. There, Cass's emotions buzzed, was a man who knew something about the remaining bits of her family.

"So they go to SFIT then? That's rather unfortunate…There was a school shooting earlier. The other officers are trying to get the gunman to come out. That's why we need Hiro Hamada." He looked at the brunette woman before him, her hands wrung nervously at a paper towel, easily tearing it to shreds. Tears poured down her face, it wasn't as if he had told her they had been killed. Oh, he hated this part of the job.

"Oh my god," Cass whispered tearfully as possible scenarios jumped through her mind. Tadashi had gone hero again and tried to take down the gunner. Hiro couldn't get away fast enough because of his scrawny figure and asthma. Tadashi tried to save Hiro, which in turn lead to Hiro trying to attack the man with the weapon. On and on the ideas came and played out in her weary mind, and they never ended well. In each one, she was putting both of her nephews in the ground with only a headstone to mark they were ever alive.

"H-hey its okay though," The officer put his leather clad hand on the small shoulder. "There haven't been any fatalities! So that means they're still alive at least." He hoped he was doing at least an okay job at making the poor woman feel better. "How about we just go back to the school? So you can see for yourself?" The poor man was questioning himself as much as he was questioning the situation.

The man had made demands hours ago; it turned out he was a fan of the Big Hero Six and desperately wanted to meet them. Little did he know, the very group was much closer than the balding man thought.

"Don't you dare play hero," Tadashi hissed at his ever anxious younger brother. "He's got a gun." Hiro rolled his eyes as he looked at his older brother. He had yet to accept that Hiro handled things like this on an almost daily basis. It was really starting to grate on the young Hamada's nerves.

"If they don't come I'll shoot someone! That will show them I'm serious." The gunman growled heavily as he paced the front of the classroom. He had taken them by surprise, storming into the lab silently and taking only a few with him into the break room. It had been a genius plan; pose as a scout and invite as many people as he could to speak to him. Of course, initially, it had drawn attention as he seemingly pulling students at random. That was when he happened upon the prodigy duo. They had come in arguing and were instantly silenced as he reached out for the youngest of the two.

He had decided as soon as he saw the scrawny lad that if the heroes didn't show, he would be the first to suffer his wrath. He wasn't sure why, but something about the young boys face just irked him; made his hand twitch with the urge to both touch him gently and hit him so hard it left a bruise in the shape of his hand—left his mark on the young face, even if only temporarily.

"Hiro!" Someone yelped from behind him. As the gunman turned he felt himself behind shoved to the ground as small, nimble hands snapped at his wrist grabbing for the gun.

Hiro stood over the man with a smug grin covering his small round face. He had done it yet again; saved the day and stopped someone from harming the civilians of San Fransokyo. In his mind, he really had deserved some kind of a medal—at least until the second glint of metal caught his attention. The doors burst in as officers dressed in black and holding shields stormed the room sending the other students scrambling for the open door.

"Put the gun down! Put it down!" A booming voice yelled angrily as they surrounded the young Asian inventor in an arc. Hiro fumbled for the safety before dropping the gun to the ground and holding his hands up.

"That's not the shooter," Tadashi sighed heavily from the safety of a corner. "He's my little brother."

"He's the one who took the gun from the shooter," Honey Lemon chirped in with a soft smile, hoping her friendly charms would convince the officers to back off for just a moment.

"Weapons down boys," a burly officer stepped forward pulling the mask off of his head to scowl at Hiro with the full force of his brown eyes. "This is Hiro Hamada, he's important to the local police force. Focus on that man, Roger Graham. Fourty three years old, several warrants out for stalking, and evading arrest. He's going to be gone for a while," The man turned back to Hiro and nodded in thanks as the other's marched forward placing metal cuff's on the gunman's wrist. "Much thanks kid, we got him from here."


End file.
